Zak's Mission
Zak's Mission is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles, and is written with Zak's perspective. Episode Zak jumps from the high point of his tree down below to the next one, landing with grace yet somehow disgrace at the same time on top of it. It makes no noise, and Zak peeps down at the ground below him. It's been a rough couple of days for him, it has been. Hiding from the governancy and Ben, yeah, not easy... And these things aren't exactly easy to find. Especially not with crazy lunatics after him. Cryptids, the one thing Zak enjoys in his current life....God, they need to stay. His brother Fiskerton...just the best. Spinning currents are heard above him nearby. Helicopters. (Zak, in his head): ''Crap. '' A large, bulky fur-covered animal jumps up and grabs him, bringing him down to the ground. The animal pulls itself and Zak into a recently dug hole-Fiskerton probably heard him from miles away. His species does ''have advanced hearing, after all. The helicopter flies by, sirens sounding from it. Not just any copter. A police copter. They get caught, either they go down, or the Shattered goes down. And it's not a very easy choice. A speaker sounds above him. '(Unknown): Come out, come out, wherever you are, Zak.....you can't hide forever.... Zak frowns suddenly. They know he's there, somewhere. They probably have cameras on the copter, so one blur could hint them. One movement could hint them. One particularly dark and wide hole could hint them.... '(Unknown 2): '''There! A movement! Zak frowns even more at this. They've discovered him. Shuffling of feet his head, and he ''know's ''he's doomed. Atleast, until a troup of feet pass right over with a jump over his hole, probably not even thinking to check in it. Blood splatters into the hole from a nearby part of the forest. Soon, a gunshot is heard. Looks like they found what he needed before he could. '(Unknown 1): 'Just some cryptid. Keep moving, boys. The feet once again pass his hole, and after about five minutes, Zak hops out. In front of him is a slaughtered Chupucabra, exactly what he needed if he were to stop the enemy. '(Zak): 'Crap. Fiskerton, let's keep moving. Let's head the other way, though. If we were to run into those cops, it'd be bad. Zak's Saturday suits symbol starts beeping orange. An incoming com from Shattered Headquarters. He doesn't pick it up, worried the cops might still be close enough to hear it. However, they leave a message. '(Message): 'Zak Saturday, your residence at the Shattered Headquarters will most likely soon be required. I advise you head back and abort mission. They probably won't be stopped, anyways. Of course, if you want- The voice is cut off by another voice on the com. Lucy's, of course. The first one was probably Albedo. '(Lucy through Com): 'God damnit, Zak, just get over here already! The com hangs up. Zak frowns once again at this, and facepalms, meanwhile shaking his head. Zak stares back at the cryptid bloodbath behind him. They aren't going to beat this psycho in a million years without it, and now that it's dead, they ''definitely ''won't. But who knows, maybe they'll find a replacement? Zak starts running back towards the exit of the woods, once again traveling by treetop, with Fiskerton below him. Suddenly, about twenty feet away, Fiskerton roars, and his body dissapears below Zak. '(Zak): 'What the... Fiskerton?... ''Fiskerton? ''Fiskerton, what hapenned! No response. Zak jumps down, and falls straight through the ground. A deep hole. And a big one, too. Once underground, the hole turns into a see-through plastic tube. He falls until he reaches the bottom, landing on top of Fiskerton. '(Zak): 'Sorry, bud-...woah. What is this place? Zak looks in, breathtakingly consuming every detail of it. Lab experiments are everywhere. Tubes can be seen with exhibited cryptids, frozen in thick ice for preservation. He walks around, examining everything. Touching everything. Smelling everything. This is practically cryptid mania...practically where freaks like ''him ''belong. He adventually, about half an hour later, sees an exit. He stars walking towards it, and right by the door- an ice preserved Chupacabra. It'd take him double the time to get back and even just carry the heavy block of ice with the momentarily inanimate cryptid inside of it. Could he risk it? Surely, the government is probably headed this way. But it ''is ''the only way his side could win....yes, he'd risk it. Risk his life. He picks it up, Fiskerton following behind him, and walks out the exit. There's a staircase back up to ground level, and his legs ache as he walks up it. Outside, there is a troop of guards in the distance. In fright, he accidently drops the ice block on his foot, causing him to wince quickly back in pain and scream. The guards look back in see him. The same first voice from earlier speaks. '(Unknown): 'There he is! Guards, get him! '(Zak): 'Damnit. Damnit, damnit damnit damnit. Fiskerton then picks up the ice block and Zak simultaneously and stars tunning towards the exit. He starts getting shot by tranquilizer darts, but it'd take tons of darts to knock him out. However, one ends up hitting Zak...and Zak's amount of resistance to these things? Little to none. Zak wakes up what seems like moments later at Shattered Headquarters, yawning. The darts has been removed from his back, and Fiskerton's many darts had finally taken affect on him and he wiped out right away. Zak got the most depressing news after that, though. On the way back, the ice block had melter and the Chupacabra ran away. Zak frowned for the several time that way. '(Zak): '''God...DAMNIT! Zak feels like he'd never been so depressed. Everything went wrong...very wrong. I guess not for Albedo and his friends, though, since they succesfully recruited Jimmy, even though in the proccess losing Micheal and several other members going missing. Albedo trys to stop him in the hallway and tell him they could find another way to stop the psychotic monster that Zak is so worried about, but Zak shoves him away and refuses to believe it. Zak walks in his room, and wipes out on the bed, wishing to know more...wishing to be able to ''do ''more. '''THE END...OR IS IT? Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy Mann (heard) *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Villains *Ben Tennyson (mentioned) *Guards *Cops *Unknown Voices Category:Filler Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni